


Finally

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, almost safe for work, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is 'lust'. Set anytime after Bad Wolf Bay redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It clawed through her with the simple press of her lips to his. Hard and hot. A rush of need and love. His hands pressed to her back, body against hers. His obvious hardness trapped between them. The hot wetness polling low in her belly.

Rose pulled back. Breathless. Wanting. Looked to the man who had never been her physical lover; now...maybe. 

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

His happy smile spread and he wiggled his fingers for hers. Rose slipped her palm against his and allowed him to lead her to the bedroom.

“I love you, Doctor,” she promised. “Always.”


End file.
